


Twas the Night Before Shipmas

by Silevran



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's all silly, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, Shipping, it's all for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silevran/pseuds/Silevran
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas, neither bay or bae. Just a happy dorm night, with this poem I pray.





	Twas the Night Before Shipmas

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the dorm,  
The students were partying, away from snow storms.  
Some red cups were placed on the table with care,  
In hopes that free beer would appear from thin air.

Most rooms were occupied with pairs or more,  
As bodies moved to the beats on the floor.  
In the hall Chloe was moshing, with Rachel beside,  
While Max took photos of everything in stride.

She saw Dana kiss Kate, before closing their door,  
Their love for each other, hard to ignore.  
Then Brooke pushed Warren back with a huff,  
And tore off his shirt, "Is that ape enough!".

Then in walked Victoria dressed in cashmere, white,  
The eyes of everyone drawn in by the sight,  
When, who to Max's wondering eyes should appear,  
But Rachel, beside Vic, after hitting her rear.

She leaned in close, pulling Vic into a kiss,  
Before returning to her blue haired goddess.  
Her smile infectious, as together they came,  
Laughing together, they called out ship names!

"Now, Chasemarsh! Now, Grahamfield! Now, Scottham and Wardfield!  
On, Chasen! On, Wardson! On, Amberpricefield!  
Lets all write what we love! Write to enthrall!  
Now ship away! Ship away! Ship away all!"

Their fanfare was broken by a flurry of moans,  
And everyone looked around, the origins unknown.  
When down from the roof-top, from the stairs they flew,  
In walked Taylor with hickies, and Courtney too.

Max smiled at them both, taking a photograph,  
When from off to the side, she heard someone laugh,  
Max drew back her head, and was turning around,  
When over came Rachel, with a joint and a bound.

Max couldn't help but stare, from her head to her toes,  
As Rachel toked the joint, her body now close.  
Her arms circled Max, leaving no slack,  
Her lips getting close to do a blow-back.

Max's eyes-how they twinkled! Her freckles how cute!  
Her cheeks flushed red, her lips opened to shoot.  
Rachel opened her mouth, and let the smoke flow,  
It drifted between the two, white as the snow.

Dana cheered from her doorway, a whistle through her teeth,  
Kate's arms tightly wrapped around her waist like a wreath.  
Rachel pulled back, hands crossing Max's belly,  
Who shuddered with pleasure, her knees like jelly.

Rachel happily laughed, like a mischievous elf,  
As Max lined up a selfie, grinning to herself.  
'It is all about framing', thought Max with a click,  
Then Rachel took her camera and walked away quick.

She spoke not a word, but went straight to her work,  
Kissing Chloe before looking at Max with a smirk.  
Her face a playful smile, tongue slightly stuck out,  
A slap on Chloe's butt to get her to shout.

Still Chloe was grinning as she pulled Max to her lap,  
Her hand quickly working upon her bra strap.  
Rachel whispered as she approached, camera ready in her grip,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-ship!"


End file.
